A Beautiful Rose
by ChuckyXTiffany
Summary: It was Rouge's Birthday and she decided to go to the night club for her birthday with her friends. Rouge tells Shadow to go to the club with Amy since everyone had someone so, the two went together to the club. When they're together at the club, Shadow and Amy soon began to grow feelings for each other. Will things work out for the both of them? let's find out!


Chapter One

Disclaimer: All Sonic Characters that are used in this story belongs to SEGA and Archie but the story and the creativity behind it are mine; but Shade, Maria, and Chaos belong to me.

 **Chapter One**

* * *

The seventeen year-old pink hedgehog named Amy Rose was walking around the outskirts of the city as she carried two bags in both of her gloved-hands. The feminine hedgehog was coming from the mall. Through the years, she changed a lot. Amy had stopped wearing her red headband and her typical red dress that she used to wear and she'd decided that she should change her style; in fact, she wasn't immature like she used to be. She was now mature for her age and she stopped chasing Sonic because he's with the Princess of Acorn Castle, Sally Acorn. Sally changed Sonic as well and she doesn't want him near the pink hedgehog at all which is unfair but Amy didn't care nor did she mind it. After all, she was on her own and her mind wasn't about that blue hedgehog anymore; She moved on and yeah, she was single even though, she wanted to be with someone but who? Sonic was with Sally, obviously and Cream was with Tails, Knuckles was with Rouge, Silver was with Blaze.

She needed someone to make her happy and she needed to be loved and cared for. She was tired of being alone and not having no one to hang out with. Amy walked down the sidewalk, heading towards her two-story house. Arriving to the beige-colored house, Amy walked up on the porch steps and grabbed the doorknob, pushing the door open. When she entered the interior, she closed the door behind her and walked to the staircase before ascending them.

Amy walked inside her bedroom, flipping the light switch on which caused the lightbulb up at the ceiling to shine bright, lighting up the room. After she placed the brand-new outfits inside the wardrobe, she went downstairs and headed towards the kitchen to make her something to eat. God, did she have a hard day? Amy was exhausted from work. All she wanted to do was sleep in bed and rest but she couldn't Because it was going to be Rouge's birthday tomorrow and surely, she didn't want to miss it; she wanted to be well-energized for tomorrow. At the moment, she had the opportunity to rest from her tiring day. Speaking of her job, she worked at this restaurant called 'Benny's cafe' and her job was to be the Hostess.

After ingesting her snack, Amy walked to the staircase and ascended them, going back to her bedroom. She climbed in her bed and covered herself with white duvet blankets as she was snuggled underneath and laid comfortably in bed, enjoying her rest. She had a small smile on her muzzle and when she began to fall into a slumber, her smile soon faltered.

* * *

In Station Square, there was a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills and his crimson eyes stared into the distant horizon. He was sitting on one of the tall buildings as his legs were straddled, daggling from the building. He had the same and usual look on his features; grumpy and mean-looking.

The horizon was beautiful since it was dawn. The sky was purple and an orange color mixed together, making the majestic view more appealing. As Shadow was sitting there, watching the view, a certain bat alighted atop of the roof and as soon as she landed on her two feet, she began to saunter towards the black hedgehog as her lips were tugged into a grin. "Hello Shadow," She greeted.

Knowing who the person was, Shadow didn't move a muscle or he didn't move his head to see who is was. He knew that it was his G.U.N. partner, Rouge. "What are you doing here, Rouge?" He asked, still having his eyes on the sunset. Rouge walked up beside the hedgehog, looking towards the horizon.

"I was meaning to ask you the same question," Rouge said, turning her head to look down at him. Shadow closed his eyelids, concealing his crimson eyes then he reopened them, looking back at the horizon. The hedgehog kept silent, not responding to his bat friend. Rouge took her seat beside him and silence filled the air as the two stared into the sunset.

Rouge looked over at the ebony hedgehog. "Did you hear that my birthday was tomorrow?" She asked.

"Of course," He replied. "Why would I fail to remember your birthday?"

"Well, it was just a question, Shadow," She said, rolling her eyes. "But anyway, I know you're going to be alone at the club so, I think you should go with someon-"

"No, I don't need no one to go with, Rouge." Shadow said, flatly. "I'll be better going alone."

"Why not?" She inquired, folding her arms over her chest. "Everyone is going to be with someone except for you, Shadow and I don't want to see you standing at the corner or elsewhere by yourself!" She reasoned but the male hedgehog was not responding back to her so, she continued to talk. "Please Shadow? It would be great if you'd agreed to this… Please for me?" She pleaded with adorable puppy eyes.

Shadow looked at the female bat, pathetically before responding to her. "Fine but I'm only accepting your request because I'm tired of your begging!" He shouted at her but Rouge didn't stand there and cower for the violent-NO! REALLY violent, ebony hedgehog. Instead, she kept her smirk on her muzzle as her eyes were partially opened like usual.

"Excellent!" She said, happily as her eyes gleamed with excitement. "I know who you should go with."

"And who might that be?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the sly-looking bat. Her smile grew wider as her mystery person inside her head roamed. _This was going to be good._

"Amy Rose." She answered.

Shadow's eyes became wide-eyed after she said that. "What? No way!" His face changed into glare.

"Yes Shadow," She said with a smile.

"No Rouge! I'm not going with her!"

"Jeez, you're acting she's hideous or something."

"I'm not saying that. It's just-" He stopped mid-sentence, groaning in annoyance. "Nothing…" He said in a low voice as his muzzle turned into a deep red.

The female bat smiled at him. "Oh, so you think she's pretty?" She asked.

"No!" He protested but thought of the pink feminine hedgehog but he couldn't admit the truth about her. "I-I mean she's not that bad…" He lied. He knew Amy was an attractive, beautiful girl but he wouldn't admit it to Rouge or anyone in that matter; He thought that would be embarrassing if he actually confessed of how he thinks of the young female hedgehog and he had no doubt that it would cause humiliation.

Rouge knew that the ebony hedgehog was bluffing but she kept her mouth sealed. "Okay so, it's a deal?" She questioned.

Shadow reconsidered before replying to her. "Yeah, whatever." He said, crossing his arms over his chest and looked back at the beautiful scenery. Rouge stood up onto her two feet from where she was sitting and started to walk from the cruel hedgehog. She turned around and gave him one last look before flying off the rooftop, heading to her next destination. Shadow didn't bother to look at the bat instead, his eyes were still on the sunset and soon, the sun began to go down, disappearing from Shadow's sight.

His face wasn't showing any emotion but solemn like usual. An image of the pink hedgehog appeared inside his mind and something usual happened. Shadow finally broke a smirk, thinking of Amy. He had a second thought that perhaps, it wouldn't be so bad to go with an innocent, cute female hedgehog like her; nothing was wrong with the girl. Sonic wouldn't mind at all since he was with the Princess of Acorn Castle and even if he wasn't, Shadow wouldn't give NO fucks. After all, she was single and she didn't have anyone to go to the club with. _This should be interesting._


End file.
